Invaders
Invaders is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Invaders #11: 13 Nov 2019 Current Issue :Invaders #12: 18 Dec 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #12. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America' *'Namor' *'The Human Torch' *'The Winter Soldier' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Invaders #12 Invaders #11 Invaders #10 Invaders #9 Invaders #8 Invaders #7 Captain America & The Invaders: The Bahamas Triangle #1 Invaders #6 Invaders #5 Invaders #4 Invaders #3 Invaders #2 Invaders #1 All-New Invaders #15 All-New Invaders #14 Past Storylines Invaders Now Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Invaders Classic: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-22, Annual #1 & Giant-Size #1, plus Marvel Premiere #29-30 & Avengers vol. 1 #71. - *'Invaders Classic: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #23-41, Giant-Size #1 & vol. 2 #1-4, plus What If? vol. 1 #4. - *'All-New Invaders, vol. 1: Gods and Soldiers' - Collects All-New #1-5. "The Kree Empire intends to conquer the universe using an army of Norse Gods! Four heroes united by their past - Captain America, Namor, the original Human Torch and the Winter Soldier - must now wage war against the Kree to save Earth! The Invaders face the Kree's ultimate hunter, Tanalth the Pursuer, and take the fight straight to the Kree Homeworld and the Supreme Intelligence - but how does Aarkus, the original Vision, figure in? How will the Winter Soldier find him? And how does the Kree threat relate to a secret Invaders mission from decades ago?" - *'All-New Invaders, vol. 2: Original Sin' - Collects All-New #6-10. "A secret is revealed that examines the critical relationships between Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner, the Winter Soldier, and the original Human Torch. What is this secret and what does it have to do with Radiance, the granddaughter of Golden Girl, one of the original Invaders?!" - - } *'All-New Invaders, vol. 3: The Martians Are Coming' - Collects All-New #11-15. "Jim Hammond, the original Human Torch, has been driven mad by recent events – and now it’s up to Namor to stop his rampage! And in England, Spitfire and Union Jack must face a different kind of Invader…one from another world! In 1917, several WWI heroes banded together to battle Martians -and now the invading aliens are back! As the Winter Soldier dispatched the all-new Invaders to help Spitfire, Tanalth the Pursuer seeks answers…and Toro emerges from his Inhuman cocoon with dangerous new powers! Can the all-new Captain America help him navigate his rebirth?" - *'Invaders, vol. 1: War Ghosts' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Captain America. The Human Torch. The Winter Soldier. Namor the Sub-Mariner. They fought together in World War II as the Invaders. But now Namor is the enemy — a global threat more powerful than ever! His deadly plans are as deep and far-reaching as the ocean, and revelations about his past could threaten the Marvel Universe! It’s up to Namor’s old allies to stop him, but what chance do they have against a man who knows their every move? As the Torch digs deep into Namor’s past and Bucky takes on a dangerous mission, Cap takes the direct route — to Atlantis! But the clock is ticking as a new world war looms — one that will reveal the Sub-Mariner’s secret history!" - - *'Invaders, vol. 2: Dead in the Water' - Collects vol. 3 #6-12. "The world is forever changed. The Invaders are shattered, and Namor is humanity's greatest threat. How did it all come to this? As mankind inches toward disaster, the Torch is transformed, the Winter Soldier undertakes a deadly mission and Captain America deals with the fallout as Roxxon targets Atlantis! Which classic Invader will join the fight to bring the Sub-Mariner to justice?" - - - (forthcoming, February 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: James Robinson. Artist: Steve Pugh. Covers: Mukesh Singh. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-41, 1975-1979 * Volume 2: #1-4, 1993 (mini-series) * New Invaders: #0-9, 2004-2005. * Invaders Now!: #1-5, 2010-2011 (Dynamite/Marvel co-publication) * All-New Invaders: #1-15, 2014-2015 * Volume 3: #1-12, 2019 Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero